Colosseum
=About The Colosseum is the second '''Global exclusive''' PVP (player-versus-player) gameplay mode added in June 2015 with version 1.4.2. You objective as a player is to challenge other players to climb up in ranking. The higher your rank, the richer your reward is. Enter Colosseum from '''Mystery Island'''. Player rank 8 or above is required. The Arena *'''Timer''': Rewards are tallied weekly (Mondays at 00:00 PST) based on your ranking at the time and sent to your gift box automatically. *'''More''': Gives five selections: '''Info''', '''Shop''', '''Leaderboard''', '''History''', '''Rewards'''. **'''Info''' - Shows the general mechanics of the game. **'''Shop''' - Directs you to the '''Honor Exchange''', shared with [[Sage's Gauntlet]]. **'''Leaderboard''' - Shows the top 100 rankings of the PVP arena. **'''History''' - Shows your history, consisting of players who challenged you and the results. **'''Rewards''' - Shows the rewards structure (reproduced below). *'''Battles''': Shows how many challenges you have left for the time being. You can hold up to a maximum of 10 battles. A battle is restored every hour or can be refreshed using prysmas. This prysma cost increases every time you refresh. *'''Opponents''': Opponents you can challenge and their basic stats. *'''Challenge Buttons''': Challenge this opponent. You will be shown the opponent's defense team (subs included, unlike Gauntlet), and will be prompted to edit your offensive team. Your last team is remembered, but can be changed anytime. Regular team formation and cost limit apply. *'''Refresh''': Allows you to change your opponents if you feel like you can't win against the opponents that appears in your list. There is a gold cost that increases every time you refresh. *'''Defense Team''': Shows your defense team. When other players challenge you, they will face this team. Tap Edit Team to edit this team. You can construct your defense team with any characters you have. Regular team formation and cost limit apply. *'''Ranking''': Shows your current points, rank and percentage standing. The lower your rank number is, the higher your score in PVP Arena. It also shows the rewards you can get if you can maintain this ranking to the next ranking tally time. *'''Win Streak''': Winning 2 or more battles in a row gives your defense team a stats bonus, and bonus points for your next battle. Each win gives your team a +5% to HP/ATK and +10 bonus points until 10 wins, which will give you +50% to HP/ATK, and +100 bonus points. Losing a battle takes 2 wins off your streak. Battle The battle mechanics are the same as the ones in [[Sage's Gauntlet]]. A steady flow of mana is produced at regular intervals and per wave abilities will be boosted at the same time. Enemies will also have the same effects as you do and require mana to activate their skills. The main difference is that your units will be fully recovered on the next challenge. Reward After winning each arena battle, you gain points and Honor Tokens. All player's rankings are tallied weekly and a reward is delivered based on ranking. Rank Rewards= |-| Percentage Rewards